


HFFs?

by AwkwardBlueKitty



Category: Avengers (Comic), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardBlueKitty/pseuds/AwkwardBlueKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Tony proposed to Steve with a little help from an unknowing Clint. Chapter 2 is just a little bonus where Steve gives something to Clint who loves it. Yup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't go to sleep sssooooooo I write this!!!

“What are you two doing” a suspicious Tony asks as he walks into the kitchen to find both Steve and Clint sitting at the table.

“What?” Clint makes a face before he smirks and drapes an arm over Steve’s shoulder, “Don’t worry, I’m not trying to steal Steve away from you. Besides, can’t Cap and I hang out together? We’re BFF!”

Before Tony can comment on the ‘BFF.’ part, Steve speaks up “BFF? I’ve heard that term before but I don’t know what that means.” He turns slightly to look at Clint who’s making a ‘seriously?’ face. “What does BFF mean?”

Getting over his shock, Clint replies slowly “It means Best Friends Forever.” He has no idea how that one could have slip by Steve seeing how popular that is.

“Oh! Well, that’s nice and I have to admit it’s kinda of catchy isn’t it? BFF” Steve happily says over the fact he learn something today. Even though it’s been over a year since he woke up from the ice, he still learning today’s lingo. “Do we have to wear bracelets? Because I remember hearing someone at the mall selling BFF bracelets and how every BFF should have one.”

It takes Clint a full minute to mentally behave himself and to not make fun of Steve or give him a snotty retort. After all, Steve is his BFF. “Nah, we don’t have too. That type of stuff is aimed for girls” Clint pauses, thinks, continues on “But if you want us to wear one, who am I to deny Captain America?” The fact Steve didn’t correct Clint can only mean that he’s actually Best Friends Forever with Steve. It’s so fucking awesome to be him right now.

While Steve ponders over that, Tony feels the need to step in. “If anyone is going to be Steve’s BFF, don’t you think it should be me?”

“Damn, Stark! You’re already screwing him, isn’t that enough? Leave some of the small things for the rest of us lower people” Clint snorts. It’s just like Tony to want everything or at least everything involving Steve Rogers. He spares a glance at Steve who’s blushing. Hm… “Actually, you guys are BFFs but not in the Best Friends Forever away because I totally called that with Cap already.”

“Care to elaborate on that?” Tony inquires when he notices Clint isn’t going to continue on with his rant.

Grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl that is placed in the center of the kitchen table, Clint innocently says “You guys have been BFFs for like eight months now, I think. And probably will be forever hence the last F in BFFs.”

“Well, at least I know the last F means forever but you care to tell us what the B and F are supposed to stand for?”

“Sure, although you might want to cover your ears, Steve” Clint suggests but when he sees Steve’s too curious face, reveals his answer “Boyfriends Fucking.”

Yup, Steve should have listen to Clint when he said to cover his ears because it could have also help to block out Tony’s laugher. “Oh, I love that!” Tony smirks and looks to Steve, “Boyfriends Fucking Forever, damn straight!”

“There’s nothing straight about boyfriends fucking, dude” Clint howlers. He loves how red Steve is.

“You’re right” Tony barks out with laughter, also loving Steve’s cherry face.

Hiding his face in his hands, an embarrass Steve groans out “You two please stop it. I can’t believe…actually, I can believe you coming up with something like that but still.” He still doesn’t remove his face from his hands when Tony wraps his arms around him from behind. Since he’s sitting on a chair, Tony is able to rest his chin on top of his head. Tony sends a death glare Clint’s way to make sure the other man knows to stop laughing before he comforts Steve.

“Hey, babe…it’s okay” Tony says gently, he knows Steve gets easily embarrass and him laughing at Steve’s discomfort is a shitty boyfriend move. Besides, he really wants that Forever part with Steve as well as the Fucking part too. Oh, he really wants ‘Fucking Forever’ parts with Steve. As for the Boyfriend part…he doesn’t want to be Steve’s boyfriend forever. He moves from standing behind Steve to sitting down on the chair next to him. He looks into a pair of beautiful blue eyes and says “Well Steve, if you don’t like us being BFFs we can always change it to HFFs?”

When Steve gives him a confuse face, Tony reaches out and gently lifts Steve’s left hand “You know…Husbands Fucking Forever. Cause I can totally work with that, actually, I’ll happily work with that.”   

Utter silence hits the kitchen.

“Tony…did you just propose to me? Because for us to be Husbands Fu-” Steve makes a face, “Forever, we need to be married and before we can get married, one of us has to propose to the other. So…” Steve trails off. He looks at Tony and he notices Tony is being honest. He means what he says. “I…how can I not want to be with you forever? I would love to be your husband forever, Tony!” Steve happily cries out and leans into Tony’s awaiting arms.

Well, Tony hadn’t really plan on proposing to Steve like this. For the past two weeks he’s been trying to find the way to tell the other man that he wants to be with him…forever. He even has an engagement ring he made which is currently in his lab. He’ll give it to Steve later over a nice and romance dinner. Steve will like that. Man, he is so lucky that Steve loves him enough to agree to marry him over a perverted propose. He really is going to keep Steve forever.    

“Really? That’s how you’re going to propose to him? Wow…just wow” Clint is completely astonished before reality sink in and he laughs out loud. “What am I talking about? That is so you, Tony! By the way, congratulations! I get to be your best man, right Steve?” Clint’s pleading eyes stare holes into Steve.

“Of course, you’re my BFF right?”

“Damn straight!” Clint pauses, looks at Tony “See? I used that phrase correctly because Steve’s and mine relationship is straight.”  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to add this as a bonus chapter lol Enjoy.

“Don’t ever fuck me over, Steve. Do you hear me? Don’t ever fuck me over!”

Blinking at his teammate in utter shock and disbelief, Steve mumbles out “Wh-what Clint? I…wouldn’t, I mean…what?!”

“I told you don’t fuck me over, man!”

“I wouldn’t do that, Clint…I don’t, um, are you okay Clint?” Steve is freaking out. He doesn’t know whether or not to get someone over here to help him exam Clint or something. He’s about to call Tony when Clint’s laughter fills the room. Steve openly looks at the other man like he just grew another head.

“Ahahha! Oh my fucking lord! You should have seen your face, Steve!” Clint is pretty much in tears and his face is red from laughing at the poor blond next to him. “I’m just fucking with you, man. You’re shock face is so fucking adorable!” He moves to pinch Steve’s cheeks but the other man gently pushes his wandering hands away.

The taller of the two sighs and frowns at the other man. Steve doesn’t see what’s so funny. “Clint…” Captain America doesn’t whine but Steve Rogers does.

“Oh, come on Cap! I just wanted to see how you would react.”

“Well, that’s nice although next time can you try to aim for something that doesn’t involve giving me a heart attack?”

“Please stop looking at me like that, Steve. You look like I just burned a basket full of kittens in front of you and I’m trying to sell their corpses or whatever is left of them to you” Clint sees Steve trying to hold back his barf and takes pity on him. “I’m just joking, buddy. Think of rainbows, butterflies, cotton candy, unicorns that shit rainbows, and other cutesy things that float your boat.”

Raising an eyebrow at that, Steve decides to change the topic to a safer one. “By the way, I got us BFF bracelets. I showed them to Tony last night and he thought…it was silly but I figured I would leave it up to you to decide that.” His hands fishes out two bracelets and holds one out for Clint.

“Aw, that’s so cool, man! Gimme, gimme!” Clint takes the offering dark purple and sliver bracelet. He looks at it like it’s the coolest thing he’s ever seen. He fucking loves it. “Awesome, what does yours look like?”

“Oh, mine is dark blue and sliver” Steve then shows Clint his own BFF bracelet. “So you like yours? You don’t think it’s silly? I realize that two grown men wearing a bracelet might not…”

“Hell no! Besides knowing Tony and how he is, he probably said it out of jealously. I think it’s fucking awesome. Don’t worry about what he said. I say fuck him!” Steve blushes at Clint’s words. “And I don’t mean literally, let the bastard suffer.”

“I think, um, I going to go make a sandwich now” Steve looks embarrass and starts walking over to the refrigerator.

Clint stares at his BFF and wonders what’s up with Steve’s bashfulness. He doesn’t get why Steve all of a sudden got all shy and embarrass on him. He was just talking about…wait a minute… “OH! Really, Steve, like really?”

“What? I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about” Steve buries himself in the refrigerator. He needs some turkey, lettuces, tomatoes, pickles, cheese, and spinach.

“Wow…well, I’m glad I didn’t bet any money on that because I would have lost every cent of it” Clint is shock, he really is. He would have bet hundreds of dollars on Steve and he would have lost.  

“Clint, do you want a sandwich?”

“Hm, is that a nice way of telling me to shut up about this?” Oh, how he really doesn’t want to let go of this conversation aka juicy gossip. It’s just too good to leave it alone.

“Mustard or mayonnaise or you want both?” Steve gives Clint a _look._

Shrugging his shoulders in defeat, Clint replies “Both!” As he walks over to help Steve out, he wonders if he should start making bets with the other Avengers about who really ‘tops’ between Tony and Steve. However the thought of making money off his BFF doesn’t seem right so… “I hope you realize what an awesome BFF I am, Steve.”

“Huh?”


End file.
